The Window
by SRV42
Summary: Sarah lives next door to a gorgeous guy with mysterious friends. What is this red book that they left behind? Why are they so different from everyone else?
1. Dorothy moves to click her ruby shoes

The Window, by Shopgirl42  
Sarah lives next door to a gorgeous guy with mysterious friends. What is this red book that they left behind? Why are they so different from everyone else?  
  
He never closed the curtains. Sarah sighed and looked through the two layers of glass, twirling a strand of hair around one finger. He was there, back to her, long hair dropped over his eyes, fingers gently stroking the taut strings of an acoustic guitar. Spider-like legs strung across the couch, skinny arms holding the instrument close to him. The softest strains of melody fought their way through the glass to her apartment. It was a song that seemed familiar, but she was sure was nothing she had ever heard before. Was that possible? There was a calming feeling watching him; he never looked up, never took his focus from the music. At first she had watched from the other side of the room, stealing glances once in a while. Now, she found excuses to cling to the table by the window, shamelessly watching him play. She closed her eyes and listened.  
  
"Sarah!" She jumped straight up from the chair, heart in her throat, hands shaking. Of course, she swiftly remembered, she had left Kate alone with her brother. "Sarah, aren't you forgetting something?" Sarah raced into the kitchen to see Toby ruthlessly beating up her best friend with foot long black sticks.  
  
Sarah shouted, being careful to keep that unmistakable tone of authority in her voice. "Toby! Leave Kate alone!" The eleven year old grinned innocently up at his sister.  
"I was just showing her my karate moves!" Sarah, not fooled, gave him a parental glare. With a giant sigh, the boy stomped off into the other room. "Fiiiiiine, I'll just watch TV then." Sarah grinned at the retreating form.  
  
"I don't know how you do it," Kate commented as soon as Toby was out of hearing range. "I can't stand my brothers for five minutes, and all they do is play video games all the time." Kate grinned, slouching into a chair and leaning against the kitchen table. She withdrew a silver elastic from her pocket and began smoothing her brunette locks into a tight pony tail. "You need to get out, Sarah Williams. Don't make me drag you." Sarah grinned at her well meaning friend.  
  
"It's only three days a week. Besides, I feel like I owe it to Karen. After all that went on when she and my dad first got together, and when Toby was born, she really came through for me during college. All of those issues..." Sarah wandered to the kitchen window, staring blankly outside. She could almost hear Kate rolling her eyes behind her.  
  
"Your past is your past, girl. Move on. It's time for Sarah to have a little fun." This was the tone that Sarah was afraid of; the tone that meant that Kate was about to drag her friend out to some loud and unfamiliar environment. She groaned, and looked at the wall clock above the stove. Two more hours until Karen whisked Toby away.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This was not the comfortable, family bar that Sarah had hoped for. It was a loud, obnoxious college bar, with too many intoxicated people. Kate was in her element, instantly picking up on the frantic rhythm of the music and immersing herself in the crowd. Sarah did what she always did, and found the nearest unoccupied wall space. Watching people as they interacted with one another was always more fun than doing the interacting yourself. She saw a drunk girl nearby being helped from a bar chair to the ground by a tall blonde haired guy, who didn't look like he was much more sober than she was.  
  
"That's the last time I drink three shots of tequila in a row," she slurred, stumbling. The blonde chuckled, his shoulder length hair settling softly. They picked their way through the dancing mob. Sarah, seeing the opportunity, rushed to the table where they had been sitting and grabbed a place. Finally, a vantage point where she could watch without feeling awkward.  
  
"Something to drink?" A voice to her left startled her. She turned to see a black haired college girl balancing a beer bottle in one hand and a tray in the other and trying to make eye contact.  
  
"Oh—um, rum and coke?" Sarah stumbled over the words in the same way that the table's previous occupants had made their way across the floor.  
  
"You got it," the girl answered, cracking a piece of gum. Sarah turned her attention again to the dance floor. Through the smoke and flashing lights, she could see Kate, shamelessly grinding with a curly haired freshman. Sarah shook her head. Sometimes she wished she could be like that, oblivious to any sense of embarrassment.  
  
Sarah was not an overly social person, especially as of late. When she was younger, she'd been hard pressed NOT to make friends with anyone and everyone who crossed her path. Somewhere along the road, however, she had begun to retreat into herself and guard her thoughts and opinions more closely. Maybe it had been when Karen had entered their lives. To say that Sarah and Karen hadn't gotten along when Karen had first become her stepmother was a brutal understatement. As a teenager, Sarah had been under the impression that the world was completely unfair toward her; having a prim figure who was attempting to mother her did not help this view. Karen had become a scapegoat for the teenage Sarah, who wanted nothing more than to live in a life of fairy tales and wonder.  
  
Thinking about Karen always made Sarah closely examine herself. She held her hands out in front of her. Finger nails that she tried to grow long, painted a pale pink; pasty skin that never tanned, no matter what the season; long dark hair that was impossible to keep straight. When she was younger, her wardrobe had consisted of a few pairs of well worn jeans and a number of styles of peasant shirts and sweaters that brought out her vivid green eyes. Now, she still wore the jeans, but the peasant shirts that had matched her dream world were replaced by shirts with spaghetti strings or emblazoned with logos. She wore lipstick but little other makeup, and seldom took more than 10 minutes in the morning to enhance her appearance.  
  
A tall guy with huge sideburns bumped into her seat.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" He stumbled, turned, and headed back into the mob. Sarah smirked, wishing she were at home, watching her guitar guy out the window. She shifted her gaze and noticed that the drunken girl and blonde guy had left a book of some sort on the table. Strange, she thought, bringing something like that to a place like this. They must have been really out of it. Probably on something. She started to reach for the book, curious.  
  
"Here ya go!" Sarah jumped at the insistent voice. The black haired girl placed the rum and coke in front of her. Startled, she smiled and rummaged around in her purse, thrusting a wad of bills at the waitress. The music changed and she glanced out toward the dance floor again. Kate had changed dance partners, and was now singing the words to a song that Sarah had never heard, but that everyone on the floor seemed to know by heart. She wondered if Kate would notice if she snuck out.  
  
Alcohol, she chided herself, that's what she needed, so she took a large swallow of her drink. She remembered the book, and eyed it once again.  
  
"You're not having fun!" Kate had returned, pouting playfully at her friend. "Cmon, come with me, have fun!"  
  
"I'm having fun," Sarah argued, "really!" Kate grinned, unable to reason in her slightly intoxicated state, and returned to the dance floor, throwing one last happy look at her friend.  
  
"Well okay, if you promise!" Sarah grinned at her giddy counterpart, sighed, looked at the glass in her hand, and downed the remainder of the liquid. She closed her eyes tightly against the bitter taste, and blinked away the dizziness. Her eyes roamed the room, resting on a guy across the room, leaning against the wall and holding a beer bottle in one hand. My God. It was him. Her window guy.  
  
He was leaning nonchalantly against the wall, examining the room as if a plate of glass separated him from it. The goings on did not affect him; he simply observed. His gaze lifted and met Sarah's for a moment... she held her breath and her mouth opened slightly. Then he was looking in another direction again, and she let out a sigh. The fingers that she was used to seeing caressing the strings of the guitar were wrapped insignificantly about the beer bottle. He smirked suddenly, and Sarah saw a group of people approach him.  
  
Warmth was beginning to seep into her from the rum. She felt heavy and lightheaded at the same time. She felt she needed to talk to someone, just to be social. She was supposed to be social, wasn't she? She glanced at guitar guy. He was surrounded by a group now, two guys and two girls, laughing in a circle. The girl who had approached her before did so again.  
  
"Can I get you another one?" Sarah nodded, grinning. She handed over her empty glass and strained to hear what the crowd across the room was saying. No luck. Way too much noise. Frowning slightly, she eyed the book again. There was no way she'd be able to concentrate on it in this environment. Mentally she calculated the size of the purse she'd lugged along with her. It would fit. That was the nice thing about being an artsy person; you could get away with carrying huge bags around without receiving strange looks. Looking around the room as if one of the partygoers would be suspicious at the book's mysterious disappearance, she nonchalantly stuffed the leather bound volume into her bag.  
  
Spotting the waitress carrying her drink from the bar, Sarah decided to get up and meet her. She should be finding people to talk to, after all. She carefully stowed her bag behind the chair, hiding it slightly, and walked over to the girl. Swiftly paying for the drink, she downed the sweetened liquor and winced as she felt it rise to her brain. It now seemed imperative that she find Kate.  
  
Her friend was wrapped in the very center of the throng of people. When Kate spotted her usually reluctant friend, she squealed with joy, and immediately grabbed both of her hands with her own. Both of them were soon moving to the rapidly paced rhythm that saturated the room. Out of the corner of her eye, Sarah spotted her guitar guy and his group of people. They were walking toward the doors of the club. Too bad, Sarah thought.  
  
When the colors began to spin a bit even when she was standing still, Sarah realized that it was time to sit again. Laughing now, she dragged Kate from the floor and toward the table where she had been sitting.  
  
"Shit, that was great," Kate grinned. "That guy, the tall one, he's so hot." Sarah giggled. She had no idea what her friend was talking about, but it didn't seem all that important.  
  
"I saw my guitar guy!" Sarah blurted out. This set off another round of giggling. Kate's eyes grew round.  
  
"You have a guitar guy? Who is he? Why didn't you tell me? Does he know tall guy? Cuz he's hot." Sarah couldn't speak, she was laughing so hard.  
  
"I don't know, he's artsy and skinny and lives next door... I see him all the time. I'm such a stalker. It's really bad." But Kate grinned.  
  
"Go talk to him. See if he'll make you a song. He's a guitar guy, he has to be able to make you a song." The conversation deteriorated as sleepiness overcame the need to talk about the male species.  
  
"Let's find bed," Kate said simply. Sarah nodded carefully, turning around three times before spotting her purse, and slinging it over her shoulder.  
  
"Mmm, bed," she agreed. By the time Kate had said goodbye to her friends of the night, the club had emptied except for a few stragglers who wanted one for the road. Sarah blinked at her watch; 4am. Thank God tomorrow was Sunday.  
  
At that moment, a crash signaled an arrival by the door. Sarah vaguely recognized the drunken blonde guy from earlier, and two other guys who may have been in the group surrounding her guitar guy.  
  
"Cmon," Kate was saying, "Les go." She dragged Sarah by the arm toward the door. As they left, Sarah could hear the guys arguing with raised voices.  
  
"What were you thinking, leaving it out like that?"  
  
"I was helping Lizzie walk, you ass. Give me a break. I only left for a minute, and when I came back it was gone. Shit."  
  
"Well we'll have to find it; ask the bartender to keep an eye out. God, what if... no, we'll find it. Dammit."  
  
Curious about the angry men in the bar, Sarah was tempted to approach them. But Kate was pulling on her arm, and her eyes were half closing already. They would have a long enough walk in the cold night air without taking any more time to talk to strangers.  
  
--------------------------  
So whatcha think? Is it a promising start, or sorely lacking? This one's not going to be so 'distant.' Lemme know! :-)  



	2. Right in tune with dark side of the moon

Sarah let the warm water drain the exhaustion from her back and shoulders. She tilted her face upward and let it stream across the features of her face. This had been a long day. As late as it was, she didn't want to go to bed feeling smoky and drunk. The walk home had been almost enough to sober her up, but she was still reluctant to let go of the fuzziness in her brain that would let her lonely and sad thoughts return. For the most part, she was happy. She had a successful job, a great apartment on the first floor of an old Victorian house in the "young" part of the city, friends who wouldn't let her sit home at night while there were things to do, and a family who loved her. But on nights when she was left alone with her thoughts, she would wonder what events in her life had left her without…HIM. The one who would know her, really know her.

Relationships had never been easy on Sarah. The guys were always too needy or dramatic. She had found her ideal guys in movies and books; the kind that would always know when you needed someone to snuggle with, or just listen to your opinion on something. Her friends told her she was a relationship snob; that she wouldn't give anyone a chance, and how would she ever find someone if she kept being anti-social? She just grinned. She just KNEW that her guy was out there, somewhere. She couldn't explain how, or even if it were a false dream like the ones she had clung to when she was young. In the same way that she was certain that she would find HIM, she was certain that she could not give up on the dreams that were her life blood.

Someone in the apartment above flushed the toilet, and the water grew suddenly scorching hot. She yelped and cowered at the back of the shower, testing the temperature with her toes. When normality was restored, she returned to her thoughts. She wondered about her musician. How had he ended up here in the city? Most of the people who surrounded her were young professionals; recent college grads trying to work their way up the corporate ladder at businesses in the city. The city was cruel to true artists.

That fact was close to the heart; Sarah had graduated with high hopes of working as an actress in New York. Instead, she had been forced to move back home, and was working for a non-profit theater. The hours were long and the pay was just enough to allow her to pay her bills. She longed for a more comfortable lifestyle; a great part, maybe even enough money to put a down payment on a small house. But jumping from one rock to the next in the career pond was proving highly difficult. Without experience, you couldn't land a job. Without being able to land a job, you couldn't gain experience. It was a Catch-22 that she shared with many of her neighbors and friends.

So how did he do it? Sarah had never seen him leave regularly, which would indicate some part time job. On the contrary, he always seemed to be there, playing his instrument, all hours of the day. Perhaps he was writing amazing songs and making a fortune from them. But why, then, was he living in a small city, in a post-grad apartment?

This time the shower water turned to ice. Squeaking loudly for a second time, Sarah yanked the water faucet to the right. She breathed harshly and scurried to find a towel and then a robe. She glanced at her reflection in the fogged bathroom mirror. Her eyes were drooping with lack of sleep and her dripping hair hung limply across her face. She scowled at the reflection. Pulling on boxers and a t-shirt for pajamas, she wandered out to her living room, drying the ends of her hair with the towel. She stopped short. He was there, standing in his window, staring over at her apartment. She was just out of view in the doorway but had a clear view of him, standing and peering out. Sarah hid in the shadows, watching him.

The next moment someone came up behind him and gave him a light punch in the shoulder. Sarah's eyes widened; it was the blonde guy who had been half carrying the drunk girl earlier. She instinctively glanced toward the coffee table where she had casually thrown the 'stolen' book. Taking it had seemed like a good idea at the time; now she wasn't so sure. The blonde guy was now talking animatedly to her musician. Even with the short distance and two panes of glass, Sarah could tell that there was a close relationship between the two. They had known each other for a long time. Silently she chastised herself. She had to end this fascination with her neighbors before it turned from curiosity into obsession. She turned away from the window and headed to bed.

-----------------------------

"Girl Scout camp, girl scout camp, the doughnuts that they give you, they say they're mighty fine, but one rolled off the table, and killed a friend of mine…" Toby's new friend Angela was not quite as adorable as Sarah had originally thought, after the sixteenth rousing chorus of the 'Girl Scout Camp' song. She glanced at her brother to see if he was getting bored with the song as well. No such luck. The boy's eyes were glazed over with admiration, and he was rolling, giggling furiously at the nonsensical lyrics. Sarah couldn't help but grin a little as well. Toby was scheduled to go to camp himself in another week, a treat for her parents as well as the twelve year old. Sarah would have three extra precious afternoons to herself. She loved her brother, but couldn't wait for the break.

Toby and Angela, exhausted with the song at long last, ran off to play outside. Sarah shouted after them to be careful; the city streets were dangerous, and it was too easy for the children to follow a lost basketball into them. She yawned and stretched; it had been an exhausting week, and it was only Wednesday. Her theater was beginning rehearsals for a new show; _Antigone_, where she would be playing the main character. This meant that she would have the bulk of the play's lines, and would be spending many sleepless nights learning them.

The theater was hurting for players at this time of year. Drama students who were home on summer holiday from the universities were being hired by the larger theaters. There were two parts which needed to be filled still; the part of Ismene, Antigone's sister, and that of Haemon, Antigone's betrothed. The other parts had been quickly scooped up by the players that most embodied the traits needed to play them; Marcus Short, who was a power hungry 30 year old, was playing Creon; Jessica Frank, a quiet girl who best played minor roles was playing Creon's wife, Eurydice; Jonathan Richards, who had sudden bouts of stage fright at the wrong times was playing the dead Polynices; and Mark DiCrasto, with his wise eyes and measured speech, would play the prophet Tiresias. The producer himself, Richard Curtis, would be playing the shifty man who guards Polynice's body and then later catches Antigone.

As excited as Sarah was about the new play, she couldn't help but wince when she thought of the hours it would take to prepare it. Kate would chide her incessantly for not having a social life. Theater had used to be a social thing; when the small theater had first opened, it was a place for twenty-somethings right out of college to meet and test their skills. Now, two years later, most of the players had found themselves with job offers out of town or in larger theaters. For some reason, Sarah couldn't manage to get out of the small town theater.

The sound of squealing tires brought Sarah out of her reverie. Heart in her throat, she shrieked, "Toby!" and ran outside. The first thing she saw when she opened the door and raced down the steps was that the car had slid off the road, leaving a deep imprint on the front lawn. Only then did she see her little brother and Angela, standing together and looking up at the tall blonde.

"My God, what happened?" she raced over, embracing the children before stopping to think. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine, Sarah, we just wanted to get the crystal ball out of the road, but it didn't break." In her panic, Sarah wasn't even processing their words.

"I could break your necks for running out into the street!" she shouted, but her tight hug let them know that she wasn't serious, and was only worried.

"They're fine, I promise you," came a low voice from above. Sarah remembered then that the children had been talking to someone when she had come outside. She straightened, and met the eyes of the same blonde guy that she had seen the night before. Sarah couldn't hide the recognition in her eyes, and he smirked slightly. "They just ran out into the road, luckily I stopped in time."

"I'm sorry," Sarah apologized, "I thought they were old enough to know better." The man smirked.

"No harm done. Well, except to the lawn, maybe." He walked toward the driver's side of the vehicle and started to fumble again for his keys. Sarah's heart jumped; as much as she wanted to drag the kids inside and give them a good verbal thrashing, she felt an impulse to say _something_ to the man.

"I'm Sarah," she said lamely. He smiled.

"I know," he stated, then closed the car door, started it, and drove away. Sarah's jaw dropped.

--------------------------

I know this is taking AGES to develop, but I'd rather take it slow and do a decent job. Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm glad that you guys like it so far!


	3. Someone could tell me where I belong

"Don't mind him." Another low voice came from behind Sarah, and she turned quickly. It was him, her window musician, hands in his pockets, barely making eye contact with her. His presence gave off an aura that was cool and mysterious. He leaned against a nearby tree and surveyed the scene through lowered eyelids. Toby and Angela had begun to whisper to each other, holding something between the two of them, out of sight of the two adults. Sarah eyed them suspiciously, then turned her gaze back to her musician.

"Why did he say that he knows my name?" she asked. He gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Sarah Williams, right? We've lived next door to each other for a while now." He extended a hand. "Nathan Gowry." Sarah smiled. Nathan.

"Sarah, can we make macaroni?" Toby's pleading voice filtered through the haze that was gathering in Sarah's brain at the realization that she was finally meeting her 'window musician.' She blinked.

"Oh– sure, Toby. Where's Angela?"

"I'm here, Sarah." The girl poked her head out from behind a tree.

"Alright. Nathan, it was great to meet you. Toby, Angela, inside. And if I ever catch you running out into the street again, I'll kill ya."

-----------

After ushering the kids into the house, Sarah closed the door, leaned against it, and closed her eyes. She had finally met the guy from next door; the one who had haunted her for so many months. Grinning, she couldn't help humming to the tune that floated from a small radio on a shelf in her kitchen.

Sarah turned up the radio. The Moody Blues floated from the speakers, and she sang selective lines of the famous poem at the end of 'Knights in White Satin.'

_Coldhearted orb that rules the night_

_Removes the colors from our sight…_

_Red is gray and yellow white, _

_But we decide which is right_

_And which is an illusion…_

She had tied her hair up into a ponytail. Toby and Angela had been fed and were, for once, quietly watching _Dexter's Laboratory_ on TV. This was a godsend; Sarah had been trying to get a minute to herself with no success. Exhausted, she sank into the couch in her living room. Unconsciously, her eyes drifted toward the red book lying on the coffee table. Suddenly remembering that she had not yet looked at it, Sarah picked it up and traced a finger over the binding.

'_Labyrinth_,' she read, her brain stirring. The name was so intriguing. She opened the book and began to read.

----------

Kate stumbled along the sidewalk leading to her friend's apartment. After all, it was a cardinal rule not to let a strange (albeit hot) boy know where you live after meeting him at a club. Not if you could help it, at least. Giving him directions to Sarah's house was a much better plan. He was grinning now, however.

"You don't live here," he laughed. Kate tried to force her alcohol affected brain to focus.

"What do you mean? Of course I live here," she babbled. "I think I know where I live, thank you very much." His eyes looked so cute when he smirked like that.

"I know you don't live here, because I live next door," he told her, eyes twinkling. Kate gaped at him. Usually, she would have a quick answer, something about recently moving in, or something along those lines. Tonight, however, she had consumed one drink too many, and was just giddy enough to notice how clever this guy was to have figured out that she didn't live there. She grinned at him.

"Well that's… perfect," she slurred, and decided to keep him guessing. She gathered her purse from the floor of the car and reached for the door handle.

"Night, sweetheart," he grinned, still chuckling quietly. Kate exited the car, and walked to the back door. She gave him a little wave, then knocked on the door. Sarah only looked half aggravated when she answered; Kate knew she'd never be angry with her for long. She also noticed that, despite living next door, her new guy didn't drive off until she was safely stowed inside the apartment. Kate sighed. She couldn't wait to see him again.

"Who the hell was that?" Sarah ranted, whispering. Kate took this as an indication that Toby and Angela were sleeping. Sure enough, as she followed her friend to her bedroom, she saw the kids encased in sleeping bags in the living room, surrounded by open movie cases.

"Just the love of my life," Kate answered. Sarah rolled her eyes, but grinned at her friend.

"Well he better be worth it, I have to clear about 30 tons of stuff off of the couch, you know." Kate grinned. She certainly hoped he would be.

-----------

"I'm going to Planet Q to see James' band play, wanna go with?" Kate was obviously obsessed with this new guy; he was all she had talked about for the last week. James is in an alternative rock band, James likes drunken hot dogs, James called her twice to make sure she was going to his show. And the fact that he lived next door to Sarah meant that she was visiting her friend way more than usual, lurking by the window that Sarah had frequented not long ago.

Not that Sarah minded; she generally kept to herself otherwise, and it was nice to have someone around to talk to. Toby was off at camp, and so she had the whole week free. She considered Kate's offer. On one hand, she was always reluctant to go to clubs; she felt that she never really fit in. On the other hand, this new guy was the roomie of the musician she'd had her eye on. And odds were that if this guy had a band, Nathan was in it as well. Could she refuse a chance to talk with her window musician again? Not really.

"Alright," Sarah answered. "Just let me change quickly, and we can go." Kate squealed and jumped around in a circle, clasping her hands together. "Geez, a little boy crazy are we?" but Sarah was grinning.

An hour later, Sarah and Kate walked up to the front doors of Planet Q. Sarah had changed into well-worn dark jeans and a black and green sheer top that made her eyes seem to glow in the right light. Kate wore her signature short skirt and long black jacket ("Just like the Cake song," she had explained once, "Gives me ultimate power over the boys.").

A middle-aged woman at the door glanced quickly at their IDs and then waved them along. Loud music was already filling the space around them, intermixed with chatter from the gathered fans. A tower of sound equipment blocked the band and stage from view. Sarah craned her neck around to see if she could catch a glimpse, but Kate was dragging her toward the bar.

"Two gin & tonics," she shouted to the spiky-haired bartender. He nodded, mixed the drinks, and passed them over. Kate put money up on the bar. "My treat," she said, when Sarah tried to argue. After they had finished enough of the drink so as not to spill it on their travels across the room, the two girls wove through the crowd toward the stage.

There were four band members on stage. Sarah was surprised to see that she recognized two of them. Nathan was in the back, strong fingers manipulating an electric guitar. The other person she recognized was the main singer, who was caressing the microphone as he voiced lyrics that dripped with emotion. It was him, the guy who had almost run over Toby and Angela, the blonde haired guy who had walked out of the club so many weeks ago.

Kate was grinning up at the bassist, a dark-haired guy who looked like he would have women hanging on him everywhere he went. Muscled arms, torn jeans, this guy was h-o-t-t. And to Sarah's surprise, he was staring right down at Kate, and winked at her. So this was the mysterious James. Kate was grinning, and danced around to the music, holding her arms up in the air and spinning around. The fourth member of the group had long, dirty-blonde hair that was tied up. He was sitting behind a drum stand, drumming for all he was worth, seemingly oblivious of anything going on beyond the stage. The band name, 3JN, was scrawled across the largest drum.

Sarah turned her attention back to Nathan. He was really good; she could feel the music filling her soul, loosening her resolve to stay within the lines. She imagined dating him, imagined knowing that the music he was making was intended just for her, inspired by her. She imagined him coming home after a show, taking her in his arms, and…

"Sarah, hello Sarah, snap out of it," Kate was waving her hand in front of Sarah's face. Sarah blinked, and focused on her friend. "I'm going to wait for James backstage, why don't you come with me and I'll introduce you to everyone." Sarah nodded and followed. She drained her gin and tonic and placed the empty glass on a nearby table. This could be an interesting night.


End file.
